jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Steel
Lucy Steel (ルーシー・スティール Rūshī Sutīru) is an important character featured in Part VII: Steel Ball Run as the wife of the race presenter Stephen Steel. Synopsis History Lucy lived in a family of 6 siblings and was the second eldest of the bunch. Her father, Adam Pendleton, was a farmer who owns a small land in Oklahoma. Lucy's mother, Alice, died at age 37 when Lucy was only 12, after which the family fell into misfortune. In order to sustain the farm, Lucy and her family borrowed large amounts of money from money lenders, only to discover they had borrowed mafia money. With bad weather and deep emotional scars of his wife's death, Lucy's father slowly fell into a mire of debt. The mafia that the family borrowed money from has a policy of not taking something from a family that has only one possession, but if they have two or more possessions, they will take either one of them, so in order to pay for the debts, the Mafia will either take the Lucy's father's land or one of his children. Lucy's father, making a harsh decision, decided to give away Lucy, the second eldest of his children who was old enough to work as a 'servant' instead of his eldest child, Tom aged 16. However, some time prior to the event, she met Stephen Steel on the streets, where he was broke and drunk, listening to him mumbling about his plan of Steel Ball Run, and gave him the suggestion to run it. It was then that Stephen stepped in to repay the favor he owed Lucy. To save Lucy from working as a prostitute for the mafia, Stephen told Lucy's father to tell the mafia that Lucy was previously defiled by him. Lucy later asks him to marry her. Stephen initially objects, suggesting that Lucy should marry someone her own age and live a normal life, but eventually gives in and marries her. Steel Ball Run (1890) Lucy is now Stephen Steel's wife and was later involved in the race herself. Lucy was worried for her husband's safety, so decided to work undercover for both Gyro Zeppeli and Johnny Joestar to look for the stolen corpse parts from President Funny Valentine. She did so by disguising herself as his wife Scarlet, with the help of Hot Pants, who kills Scarlet and fakes Lucy's death using her corpse. However, Lucy was quickly discovered by Funny Valentine when he tried to rape her, causing Lucy to blow her cover and attack the president in self-defense. While running away from the president, she stumbled upon the stolen corpse parts and became pregnant, discovering the corpse's head in her womb. After she was impregnated with the corpse's head, she later absorbs all the other corpse parts. Afterwards, she began to metamorphose and apparently gained a stand power. However, she mostly remains unconscious, with Funny Valentine using her stand's power to protect himself. After Funny Valentine was defeated at the hands of Johnny and the completed corpse removed itself from her body, she was reunited with Stephen. Johnny, noticing that the corpse had just been taken by someone working with Funny Valentine and chases after him to reclaim it. Lucy notices that the horse tracks start from the hole Funny Valentine left in his wake and puts together that the thief was in fact Diego Brando from another dimension, whom she plans to confront at the shelter that was made to house the corpse should Johnny fail to retrieve it first. Remembering what Valentine said about the effects objects from one dimension meeting itself, she uses the base world's Diego Brando's severed head to defeat him. Gallery Lucy Color.JPG Jojopv5-00 00 39--20130622-194243-6-.JPG|Lucy Steel as she appears effected by her stand in All-Star Battle Trivia *She has a habit of accidentally encountering Funny Valentine when he is in his most intimate moments of discussion. *Like others whom acquired a stand through the sacred corpse parts, Lucy lost the ability to use her stand when the completed corpse separated from her body. References Site Navigation Category:Part VII Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Characters of Unknown Fate